


Stay

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [23]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Just stay with me.” for Zoran/Rafe, please.





	

Zoran is a man of carefully muted emotions, often underlined by his rage and his thirst for blood. Rafe knows this, and yet he can’t help but to try and coax the war criminal’s _humanity_ to the surface every once and a while.

“Just,” Rafe sucked in a deep breath, running a hand through his frazzled locks, dirtied with blood and sweat, “Just _stay_ with me,” He spat, intense flickering up to meet Zoran’s own, impassive gaze.

He can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage, fast and frantic, unwilling to still and settle. His throat’s dry, palms damp and thoughts racing wildly. _Weakness_ , he doesn’t like to show weakness in the face of such a cruel and distant man.

It doesn’t help when Zoran just stares at him, his expression considering. Finally, the larger man moves and Rafe flinches expectantly, thinking that he was to be reprimanded for being so _foolish_. This makes Zoran grin big and wide, his dark eyes glinting in the light of distant fires, their show of destruction. His hand falls lightly against Rafe’s shoulder, large thumb pressing into his skin with a low hum of concern.

“I am here,” He finally decides, his hand slipping lower, cupping along Rafe’s lower back as he leads the shaken man back to their camp.


End file.
